This invention relates to an easily usable diving helmet.
In a known diving helmet, a head and a body contacting portion are made of a heavy metal or synthetic resin with a relatively large thickness, thereby functioning as a weight. The face of the head comprises a transparent window and an exhaust tube is connected to the back of the head. Excess air which is fed into the helmet and discharged with breathing is discharged into the sea along the highest portion of the lower edge of the helmet. When the excess air is discharged from the diving helmet, it is discharged as large bubbles at a stroke, which results in generating a large sound and swinging the helmet. If the user is a beginner, it will allow him or her to feel uneasy. When he is bent forward to watch his feet at the bottom of the sea, the helmet which functions as a weight is pressed forward, thereby allowing him to fall down.